User talk:James1011R
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Dan-Ball Wiki" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 21:10, July 5, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Railgun... They is same of my Plasma Homing Laser, just they dont penetrate and they is light yellow.It also a level 8 weapons, and this is my created plasma effect. 18:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Note: My railgun suggestion has 500-1000 AT and 200-300 AGI (very slow) Your Plasma Homing (How can it be homing if it hits instantaneously?) Laser has 0 AGI (This is like every frame!) and has 100-170 AT. P.S. I didn't copy the idea from your suggestion. I thought a railgun would be a cool Resort weapon. James1011R 18:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Laser has 3 AGI, and has 700-1000 AT. 18:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please don't shoot down my ideas just because they are similar to yours. James1011R 18:34, March 19, 2011(UTC) Just give credit to me.Simply give me credits. 18:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I cannot give you credit for the railgun because the Railgun was my suggestion. James1011R 22:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sand:Is not stupid.Enemy with no attack:They is arealdly one, make why no more? 10:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You have to understand that there's something called "coincidence" in this world. Ivan247 13:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Oops, this was meant for Poisonshot. Ivan247 13:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Your noobs-bad ideas You said an enemy which does over 300 damage: here is it, with 396 damage. Samuel17 21:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Technically, 396 is the total damage. The enemy does 6 damage for 66 frames, making 396 damage. 21:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) "Over 300 damage" must be an attack that does at least 300 damage (i.e. the number shown is over 300). James1011R 21:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You clearly said "Any enemy that does over 300 damage. This is lethal to some characters." You said OVER clearly big idiot (just kidding)... | you clearly said over... Samuel17 22:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess this sort of counts... James1011R 22:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Black Hole is needed, I thing.Because:This is not EE dont make sense.Player in EE:They can be in space, and Bomb, Clone. ect, why it's in EE? 23:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Black Hole in PG is just game-breaking. Players in EE wouldn't work. James1011R 03:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) And if player in EE is astronaut? 12:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That's off topic. And it counts. ~ 23:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how astronauts in EE would work. And would they have attributes? 01:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Opinion User:James1011R/Really Stupid Ideas Nobody Should Suggest Umm, is it wrong to state my opinion? Because I think I don't like your attitude. :S 00:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : It is okay to put your opinion on the talk page of that, if you're wondering! 18:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Frame-by-frame operation It is possible to do frame-by-frame animation in PG and PG2, just press the enter/return key repeatedly. »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 2/1/2014«